


Kamen Rider... N!

by MorbidWorld



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: AKA playing pranks on Taiga, Except it's actually a plagarized version of Snipe, Kamen Rider N, Nico being Nico, No pun intended, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidWorld/pseuds/MorbidWorld
Summary: Nico pulls a prank on Taiga in an attempt to hide that she's jealous because her suit isn't as cool as the other Riders, it backfires.Originally posted in Twitter as a solo. Based on a fanart by @syndrome000089.





	Kamen Rider... N!

Perhaps, this was far too naive and ridiculous, it had started as a prank towards the unlicensed Rider, Taiga. This was far from her usual pranks, nonetheless. And somewhere while working on the development of the same, she had started to ask herself if this was truly a prank, or if she was actually trying to fill the empty void created by the childish fact that she was merely jealous that the other Riders got to sport customized suits unlike herself. 

While she was proud of her own modifications to the suit that clearly made her stand out unlike other Ride Players, Nico still felt the need to blame Kuroto for not giving the players the right to customize their suits even further.

"Come on... A cute girl like me needs an equally cute suit!" She had complained, but her complaints fell on deaf ears and loud voices, in short, Kuroto telling her to suck it up and shut up, since he didn't have time to change her Chronicle gashat. Nico, being the mature person she was, decided on the best course of action to take. Plagiarize Snipe's design. She couldn't really use the Gamer Driver, she lacked the compatibility surgery and, even if she asked to be operated on (thing that she wouldn't do, she would have, but not now), Taiga would have butted in without a second thought.  


That's why, after many days of blowing her money on materials, and lots of patience taught to her via video games, she found herself in the floor of an empty room deeper down in the clinic Taiga lived in, she didn't want ruin the surprise, after all. 

"It's finally done... My masterpiece...!"   
  
She exclaimed to no one, her voice echoed in the almost empty building. 

She stripped as fast as she could, discarding her usual clothes from the floor before she slipped in her "masterpiece", wearing it proudly before she dashed out of the room towards the room Taiga was currently in, her distinctive smugness spreading throughout the place, so strong it was /almost/ tangible.   
  
"Ta~i~ga!"  
  
She shouted, sliding the door with so much force it hit the wall with a loud noise. 

"Behold, the greatness of Kamen Ri~der... N!"   
  
She mocked, pressing her index finger on her cheek in a cutesy fashion before mimicking Snipe's characteristic movement with both of her hands, sporting the outfit which was a handmade version of Snipe's suit.  
  
"Mission... Start."  
  
She proclaimed, holding back her laughter while she stared at the man's shocked expression, all while bouncing all over the room.  
  
That, until she heard the distinctive noise of a picture being taken, followed by an amused Taiga saying something along the lines that "He didn't know she was into cosplay, kids will be kids."  
  
She went from mocking him, to trying to get a hold of whatever blackmailing/ material (as she would call it) Taiga now held against her.  
  
... Clearly, it isn't necessary to point out who did not get to delete said picture.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this drabble, I posted it as a solo on Twitter but I don't really want it to be lost! So, as always, please enjoy it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
